


Unnoticed

by ChibbyPanda



Series: Emoji [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hope's Peak, Secret Crush, small love, unnoticed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: Makoto has a crush on Sayaka, but will he be brave enough to say it?





	Unnoticed

The auditorium is as big as an opera house. It can fit an audience of thousands. The stage is wide and has so many functions that it can be used for professional theater. Well, that's expected of Hope's Peak Academy. It's a prestigious school where students master their special talents.

At the moment, someone is using the stage. The lights flash with brilliant colors and the music is blaring out. In the center of it all is a girl with long blue her and eyes that shine like sapphires. She is wearing a pink attire as she sings along with the music that is playing.

Watching her in the first row of seats is a boy around her age. He has hazel brown hair and green eyes.

He watches the girl with awe. She is amazing. She really does shine like the stars. No. She shines even brighter!

Why wouldn't she? She's Sayaka Maizono— the Super High School Level Idol! She moves her fans with her amazing songs.

That's why she was scouted by the school. Unlike him, who entered the school because of some raffle. He doesn't have any impressive talents.

So he often wonders why would a girl like her befriends a guy like him?

The music stops and the spot lights turn off. Sayaka goes down the stage and reaches her bag where her water bottle and towel are. She gulps down some water and wipes the sweat off her face.

She then faces the boy watching her.

"So..." she starts with her Idol smile. "what did you think, Makoto?"

* * *

"Thanks for watching my rehearsal."

"D-Don't mention it."

The two students are walking to their dorm rooms together. The sun is setting in the horizon.

There is a small distance between them. Silence fills the air.

Makoto is fidgeting his fingers together. 

_This is it, Makoto. You've been waiting for this moment. You have to say it right here and now._

He can feel his heart racing. All this silence is killing him!

_Come on say something!_

"So um...the concert is coming soon," He finally says.

_Way to start the conversation, Naegi. Real smooth._

"That's right," Sayaka says enthusiastically. "I hope that it will go well."

"Of course it will!" Makoto encourages. "You are the best singer I've ever heard in my entire life! You will do great!"

The Idol is jumped by her friend's sudden statement. She then recovers by wearing her most gorgeous smile.

"Thanks a lot. I hope you will be able to go to my concert Saturday night. After all...you are my number one fan."

Makoto can feel his face becoming redder. 

Eventually, they reach their destination. Two doors with name plates on each one. One called Makoto Naegi and another called Sayaka Maizono.

"S-Say Sayaka..." Makoto starts to stutter and his eyes are looking at his feet. "There is something I want to talk about... You see, I li─"

"See you tomorrow, Makoto."

Sayaka enters her room. Her long blue hair is flying behind her. In a matter of seconds, she is gone.

Makoto looks at her direction for a few more minutes until he decides to go to his room. He closes the door behind him, his eyes looking sad.

_You did it again, Makoto Naegi. You blew it._


End file.
